picsoufandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Filmographie de Tic et Tac
thumb|220px|''Title card'' introduisant les courts métrages de la série. Cette liste présente la filmographie complète des personnages de Tic et Tac depuis 1943 jusqu'en 2006. La série Liste des films de Tic et Tac Années 1940 1943 * Pluto soldat. Dans la série Pluto. Première confrontation avec Pluto. 1946 * Les Locataires de Mickey. Dans la série Mickey Mouse. Avec Mickey Mouse et Pluto 1947 * Donald chez les écureuils (Chip 'n' Dale). Dans la série Donald Duck. Première confrontation avec Donald Duck. Tic et Tac acquièrent leur nom définitif. [[Fichier:Carton titre Tic et Tac (série).jpg|thumb|220px|Le carton de titre avant un court métrage de la série Tic et Tac.]] 1948 * Le petit déjeuner est servi (Three for Breakfast). Dans la série Donald Duck. Avec Donald. 1949 * Donald forestier (Winter Storage). Dans la série Donald Duck. Avec Donald. * Donald fait son beurre (All in a Nutshell). Dans la série Donald Duck. Avec Donald. * Donald et son arbre de Noël (Toy Tinkers). Dans la série Donald Duck. Avec Donald. Années 1950 1950 * Donald amoureux (Crazy Over Daisy). Dans la série Donald Duck. Avec Donald et Daisy Duck. Apparitions de Mickey, Minnie Mouse et Dingo. * La Roulotte de Donald (Trailer Horn). Dans la série Donald Duck. Avec Donald. * Pluto joue à la main chaude (Food for Feudin'). Avec Pluto. * Donald blagueur (Out on a Limb). Dans la série Donald Duck. Avec Donald. 1951 * Drôle de poussin (Chicken in the Rough). Premier film de la série Tic et Tac. * Une partie de pop-corn (Corn Chips). Dans la série Donald Duck. Avec Donald. * Donald pilote d'essai (Test Pilot Donald). Dans la série Donald Duck. Avec Donald. * Les Malheurs de Belzébuth (Out of Scale). Dans la série Donald Duck. Avec Donald. 1952 * L'Arbre de Noël de Pluto (Pluto's Christmas Tree). Dans la série Mickey Mouse. Avec Mickey, Tic et Tac. Apparitions de Minnie, Donald et Dingo. * Le Verger de Donald (Donald Applecore). Dans la série Donald Duck. Avec Donald. * Tic et Tac séducteurs (Two Chips and a Miss). Dans la série Tic et Tac. 1953 * Les Cacahuètes de Donald (Working for Peanuts). Dans la série Donald Duck. Avec Donald. 1954 * Tic et Tac au Far-West (The Lone Chipmunks).Dans la série Tic et Tac. Avec Pat Hibulaire. * Le Dragon mécanique (Dragon Around). Avec Donald. 1955 * Donald frotteur de bois (Up a Tree). Dans la série Donald Duck. Avec Donald. 1956 * Ohé Donald (Chips Ahoy). Avec Donald. Années 1980 1983 * Le Noël de Mickey (Mickey's Christmas Carol). Moyen métrage d'animation. 1989 * Tic et Tac, les rangers du risque (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers). Série télévisée diffusée de 1989 à 1990. Années 1990 1999 * Mickey Mouse Works. Série télévisée diffusée de 1999 à 2000, présentant des courts métrages inédits. Années 2000 2001 * Mickey, la magie de Noël (Mickey's Magical Christmas : Snowed In At The House Of Mouse). Compilation de courts métrages parmi lesquels Le Noël de Mickey (1983), L'Arbre de Noël de Pluto (1952), etc. * Disney's tous en boîte. Série télévisée diffusée de 2001 à 2004. 2002 * Mickey, le club des méchants (Mickey's House of Villains). Compilation de courts métrages parmi lesquels Les Revenants solitaires (1937), Donald et le Gorille (1944), Donald et la Sorcière (1952) et des extraits de la série Mickey Mouse Works (1999-2000), augmentés d'animations inédites pour les lier entre eux. 2006 * La Maison de Mickey (Mickey Mouse Clubhouse). Série télévisée. it:Filmografia di Cip e Ciop Catégorie:Filmographie